


Play-dates and Kitchenware

by Vienamarie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Model au, Gen, Hank is a Good Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, connor and richard puted their hats on nice, kitchen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: Connor and Richard want to go to Markus' house, so they make breakfast for their adoptive father Hank.





	Play-dates and Kitchenware

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tweet and wanted to write an au surrounding it! https://twitter.com/phobrain_bdh/status/1042474075153559552?s=20 
> 
> If y'all want more, lemme know. I can turn it into a series or multichap fic.

“Ricky!”

“Mm.”

Connor wiggled into his shirt, popping his head out of the hole with a huge amount of difficulty, only to realize he’d stuck it through a sleeve instead. He pouted.

“Help!”

Richard heaved a big sigh, toddling over to help his big brother put his clothes on right. They’d woken up before Hank, as usual, and decided to be big boys and dress themselves today in the hopes that they could convince the human to let them go visit Markus for a playdate. 

Richard RK900 and Connor RK800 were child models, designed to look about four years old. They had basic personality matrixes, the ability to break down small portions of food into energy, and were warm to the touch like real children. Hank found them abandoned in a park after Sumo broke off of his leash to go play with them, scared and shy. They’d insisted they had to stay put so that their mama could find them again, convinced into going with him only because he promised to help them locate her, but after weeks of searching, no one came forward to claim Connor or Richard. 

It had broken Hank’s heart, watching the faces of these little androids morph into utter heartbreak when he delivered the news. After the Revolution, it wasn’t legal to just abandon them any old place anymore; now they were real kids, and needed rehomed. As he was the one who found them, Connor and Richard trusted Hank the most, and after some internal debate over how he was too old to be raising kids anymore and couldn’t afford to treat them to a whole lot, he gave into those sweet, little boys and took them home. Now, he couldn’t imagine life without them in it.

Even if they did unintentionally get into trouble sometimes, like now. Connor and Richard were all dressed up in matching outfits, even wearing teeny sun hats, but their shoes were a different story. 

They had _laces._ Neither of them knew how to tie laces.

“What do we do?” Connor fretted, bouncing in place. “Daddy won’t think we grown up enough to go to Markus’ house!”

Richard patted his back reassuringly. “Maybe… we can make a breakfast.”

Connor gasped, brown eyes wide. “You’re a genie!”

“Genius.”

“Yeah! Let’s make Daddy a breakfast!”

\--

Hank did not wake up an hour later to a breakfast. He woke up to the fire alarm going off and Sumo howling up a storm. Both things that a man with children does not want to hear in his first conscious moments.

He bolted out of bed in a panic, rushing into the kids’ room to find it vacant, then dashed into the kitchen with an emergency fire extinguisher.

 

“Kids!! Con, Richard, where are ya!?”

“Daddy’s awake!”

The toddlers were surprisingly clean, but there was a small pile of pancake mix spilled on the floor and the skillet was smoking on the stovetop. Richard was standing precariously on a chair trying to fan the smoke away from the fire alarm while Connor beamed up at Hank with a spatula in hand. Neither of them was injured, good.

Hank’s initial panic faded away to groggy annoyance. He set the extinguisher aside with a groan. “What’s going on? You two know it’s dangerous to use kitchen stuff without me. C’mere, Rich, get down off the chair.”

He picked Richard up, the child’s LED briefly flaring yellow, and set him down next to Connor, then reached up to pull the batteries out of the smoke alarm to shut it up. With that taken care of, he shut off the stovetop and moved the skillet to the sink, dumping the blackened, charred attempt at pancakes into the garbage disposal. The only thing remaining was the spilled mix on the ground, which would take maybe a minute to sweep, at most.

All things considered, Hank could’ve woken up to a much greater disaster than this, and was relieved he didn’t. He stared at the boys with a frown, and they glanced at each other guiltily.

Well, Connor looked guilty. Richard didn’t physically emote as much as his brother, but according to the RK800, he used to smile all the time. Abandonment hit him a lot harder, it seemed, closing the kid off to the Lieutenant. Hank didn’t take it personally; even androids could be deeply affected by trauma. It just made him work a little harder to earn his trust.

“Boys?” he prompted. 

“We…” Connor said softly, and damn if those puppy eyes didn’t melt his heart, “we wanted to make you a breakfast, Daddy, ‘cause the shoes are too hard, and we dressed and puted our hats on nice, and wanted to impess you so we could go play with Markus.”

Oof. God, even Richard looked a little disappointed. They were trying to butter him up for a playdate…those adorable, little manipulators. Hank thanked his lucky stars they couldn’t grow up, because if they had the capacity to learn anything above a kindergarten level, he would be screwed for sure.

He sighed, sitting down in the chair and patting his lap. The kids immediately toddled over, letting him lift them up. 

“So,” he clarified, “you couldn’t tie your shoes, and worried I would say no to a playdate, so you tried to make me pancakes.”

Richard puffed his cheeks in annoyance. “Yah, Connor just said.”

“I was just making sure, pumpkin.”

“M’not a pumkin pie.”

Connor perked up. “I like pie!”

Hank smiled and shook his head. It was as easy for the children to derail a conversation as it was to breathe. He took in their outfits – white, polka-dotted t-shirts, grey shorts, and white sun hats. They really were trying to impress him today, and looked unbearably cute for it. Letting them chatter between themselves for a moment, he sighed. 

“Let’s do this,” he said, “we’ll clean up the pancake mix on the floor, sit in the corner together for ten minutes, ‘cause we used dangerous kitchen stuff without Daddy’s permission, and then, if you’re good about eating your veggies at lunch time, we’ll call Markus’ dad and ask to have a play date. Okay?”

“Okay!!” Connor exclaimed.

“Okay,” Richard repeated, much calmer, but his LED pulsed a soft blue. Hank could tell he was pleased.

The lieutenant nodded, heaving a sigh. “Okay.”


End file.
